Pi
'Perry "Pi" McDonald ' is Harvey Kinkle's best friend and the resident wacky inventor/conspiracy theorist. History He is very smart and quite unusual in his own special way. His eyes are never seen because his pork pie hat obscures them. He has been described by Sabrina as "totally out of it and really smart at the same time." Pi is visibly petite compared to the other preteens and has long hair. This, coupled with his high, though raspy, voice gives him a very feminine demeanor. He dresses in a vintage spy style outfit complete with a fedora that covers his eyes. He is stated to be Chinese. Pi is obsessed with the paranormal and will chase it to the ends of the earth, he is also a genius and is capable of building interesting gadgets such as a snow machine and a cold fusion reactor (with Harvey's help) He is the least liked in the group and Sabrina and Chloe often brush him off as an annoyance He has been more involved in the plot than his usual role as a minor character in the episodes, Strange New World, Paranormal Pi (during which he was the focus) and Hexcalibur (playing the part of Merlin). During his time in the spotlight it's hinted that he may suffer from a superiority complex, low self esteem and abandonment issues, as is evident with his tendency to become very upset and sad when things don't work out and everyone's willingness to abandon him. Of all the characters, Harvey and Pi are the closest and Harvey will often show protective tendencies towards his friend most prominent in Paranormal Pi and when he shielded him from the tornado in Witchitis. Pi, in return, is very attached to Harvey and becomes distressed if their friendship if threatened or Harvey refuses to believe him. Trivia * It is unknown whether "Pi" is his real name * However it was revealed in the internet that his real name is "Perry McDonald" * He speaks with a valley-girl like accent * His eyes are only ever seen once in the series * He is a member of a Clown group as stated in Wag the Witch * He gets make over to look like Gene Simmons of KISS in wag the witch * Many of his Personal items are dark pink. Gallery pi_sabrina_the_animated_series_967.jpg Sabrina.The.Animated.Series.S01E15.Paranormal.Pi.1.png Harvey-and-Pi-sabrina-the-animated-series-34520858-500-307.png Pi-is-Excited-sabrina-the-animated-series-37646091-500-374.png Personality-Swapped-Pi-sabrina-the-animated-series-37646059-500-373.png Cute-Friendship-shot-sabrina-the-animated-series-37662871-480-360.png Witchwrecked (8).jpg Witchwrecked (12).jpg Witchwrecked (22).jpg Truth or Scare (1).jpg Truth or Scare (13).jpg Truth or Scare (15).jpg Upside Down Town.jpg Wag the Witch (1).jpg Picture Perfect.jpg Paranormal Pi (3).jpg Paranormal Pi (4).jpg Paranormal Pi (5).jpg Paranormal Pi (6).jpg Nothin’ Says Lovin’ like Somethin’ from a Coven (2).jpg No Time to be a Hero (25).jpg Straight outta Paris (1).jpg Brina Baby (3).jpg Witchmas Carole (7).jpg Witchmas Carole (14).jpg Strange New World (1).jpg Strange New World (5).jpg Strange New World (10).jpg Send in the Clones (1).jpg Witchitis (2).jpg Witchitis (4).jpg Witchitis (8).jpg Witchitis (16).jpg Witchitis (18).jpg Witchitis (23).jpg Witchitis (25).jpg Witchitis (26).jpg Witchitis (28).jpg Witchitis (31).jpg Witchitis (36).jpg Witchitis (38).jpg I Got Glue Babe (4).jpg My Stepmother The Babe (11).jpg Picture Perfect (3).jpg Paranormal Pi (12).jpg Paranormal Pi (15).jpg Picture Perfect (14).jpg Picture Perfect (18).jpg Paranormal Pi (16).jpg Paranormal Pi (18).jpg Paranormal Pi (20).jpg Witchwrecked (24).jpg Witchwrecked (31).jpg Wag the Witch (14).jpg Paranormal Pi (22).jpg Paranormal Pi (23).jpg Witchitis (40).jpg Witchitis (30).jpg Witchitis (24).jpg Witchitis (22).jpg Picture Perfect (8).jpg Witchitis (27).jpg Wag the Witch (17).jpg Wag the Witch (21).jpg Picture Perfect (24).jpg Picture Perfect (26).jpg My Stepmother The Babe (3).jpg Upside Down Town (8).jpg Upside Down Town (12).jpg Upside Down Town (13).jpg Feats of Clay (16).jpg Feats of Clay (17).jpg Strange New World (2).jpg My Stepmother The Babe (6).jpg Feats of Clay (7).jpg Witchitis (24).jpg Witchmas Carole (15).jpg Witchwrecked (9).jpg Wiccan of the Sea (5).jpg Wiccan of the Sea (6).jpg Feats of Clay (19).jpg Feats of Clay (20).jpg Witchwrecked (50).jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Asian Characters